


The Goddess and the Cat

by Suddenly_I_Kin_Oikawa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little thing I made, Alternate History, Backstory, F/M, Miraculous backstory, Plagg's backstory, This was the second fic I ever wrote so, Tikki's backstory, be gentle!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suddenly_I_Kin_Oikawa/pseuds/Suddenly_I_Kin_Oikawa
Summary: You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.But satisfaction did bring it back, so Tikki and Plagg tell their holders how they came to be.And don't forget, they also say those who forget history are doomed to repeat it
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Duusu & Nooroo & Plagg & Pollen & Tikki & Trixx & Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 27





	The Goddess and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty bad, but I'm fond of it! So I decided to share it on here! Enjoy?

**Marinette/Tikki**  
"Tikki?"  
Marinette bit her lip, nervous, although she couldn't for the life of her, understand why, "I know you have been around for thousands of years, but how did you come to be?"  
Tikki sat down with a cookie knowing the time had finally come to tell her chosen the legend of the Goddess and the Cat.  
"Well..."

* * *

**Adrien/Plagg**  
"Plagg?"  
"Yes kid?"  
Adrien rubbed his neck, nervous, although he couldn't for the life of him, understand why, "I know ladybugs and chat's have been around for a long time, but how did you come to be?"  
Plagg sat down with his cheese knowing the time had come to finally tell his chosen the story of the Ladybug Goddess and the Cat God.  
"Well..."

* * *

**Marinette/Tikki**  
Tikki nervously took a bite out of her cookie.  
"Many centuries ago, there was a girl. Not a woman nor a child. She was the first of her kind, but she was not of your kind. She was a goddess. She was worshipped, loved by all. Never lonely, but always alone."  
Marinette's heart wrenched, the description hit too close to her life.  
"Many centuries ago, she was the most beautiful. Her ageless face enchanting those of all ages."  
Tikki stops, eyes shinning.  
"But, many centuries ago, the young goddess was confused. For she looked like every other girl in the village. Her skin was pale, her freckles standing out beautifully, her long locks looked like liquid fire, and her blue eyes shined like gems."

* * *

**Adrian/Plagg**  
"But what the girl didn't know was that it was not her beauty that demanded the people to sing her praises, build statues of her, or worship her."  
Plagg stops and looks away.  
"It was her necklace. It was a peculiar thing, but gorgeous nonetheless. As a whole, it was shaped like a cat's eye, looking like it was shaped out of emeralds, hanging on a black chain. Around the pendant, hung a powerful aura that demanded to be loved!"  
Plagg's eyes become large and almost desperate, before he calms once more and lowers his head.  
"But like the red-haired beauty, it was never lonely, but always alone."

* * *

**Marinette/Tikki**  
"One day, while the goddess was sitting on her cloud perch, she was watching a group of kids around her age in appearance as they laughed and joked and played. Her thoughts a secret wish."  
 _"People love me, but they don't like me. With all my powers I have never felt so powerless. I wish I wasn't alone anymore."_  
Tikki hugged herself as if hiding away from something horrible.  
The jewel than rose off the goddesses neck and with a kittens meow, it blinked and rocketed down to earth with a shimmery green trail behind it."

* * *

**Adrien/Plagg**  
Plagg started flying around agitated.  
"The jewel picked up a boy and flew him up to the clouds beside the goddess, an inky black orb around his body. When the boy became visible, he was like the goddess. But, different."  
Plagg zoomed in front of his chosen's face pointing out the parts as her talks.  
"His new fangs glittered when he smirked! The sky seemed to darken around his new black ears! You could hear the swishing of his tail! And his eyes, his eyes were an exact replica of the pendant now hanging around his neck!"  
Plagg calmed but only a little bit.  
""Meow!" He purred, "What a Purrfect view! But I'm not loved enough. Good thing I know how to fix that!"" With a clawed hand clutching the cats-eye jewel and the other shooting out rays, every person down below that he hit turned into a cat. Why? Because he wanted to be loved, needed it."  
Adrien flinched, knowing all too well what the yearning of wanting to be loved felt like.

* * *

**Marinette/Tikki**  
Tikki flies to the window and touches it with one paw.  
"The goddess was horrified at the cries she heard as human turned cat. As the cat boy crackles, she knew she had to fix what she had bought on to the world. The battle raged for decades. Destroying the earth in the process. The two were so evenly matched that the goddess used creation, the most powerful force known, to make others like herself, all transformed from what she could save."  
Tikki hesitates, reluctant to share this vital information.  
"Go on Tikki. What could y- she save."  
"Tikki sighs, "A turtle, a fox, a peacock, a bee, and a... moth. And finally they were able to defeat the mischievous feline, Plagg, but not before the earth was destroyed."

* * *

**Adrien/Plagg**  
"No longer able to trust the security of the pendant, they locked the god in a silver ring, that turned black as the god poured his bad luck into it trying to get out."  
"The young goddess, Tikki, served the wreckage, golden tears running down her lovely face. Her resolve hardening, she turned to the gods and goddesses."  
""We are too powerful to be walking among the world, we must do as we've done Plagg and push our souls into an object of our choice." The others argued."  
""NO!" They cried, "We should destroy him! Look what he has done!"

* * *

**Marinette/Tikki**  
""Furious at the others thinking, she pushed the ring on her finger, "That happened because he wasn't loved! I will bond with him and give him my love for all of eternity!""  
""Tikki chanted to those who created her, "Daer caretres of psat and pernest, haer my pela and bnod me wtih bad lcuk, mkae me his good lcuk, the lghit to his drak, the day to his nghit, the lvoe to his htae, the ynag to his yin, frevoer mroe!""  
"Satisfied with her vow, the immortal beings joined powers and put their souls into objects."

* * *

**Adrien/Plagg**  
"Wayzz, the turtle, went into a jade bracelet. Trixx, the fox, went into a fox tail necklace. Duusu, the peacock, went into a brooch of peacock feathers. Nooroo, the moth, went into a moth wing brooch. Pollen, the bee, went into a bee comb. And Tikki, the ladybug, went into earrings that turned red at how much good luck she gave off."

"The amount of power it took to do that imploded and fixed the world, making it livable for mortals once more."

Plagg curled in on himself, "So there you have it kid, the legend of the Ladybug Goddess and the Cat God."

* * *

**Marinette/Tikki/Adrien/Plagg**  
"We destroyed the world, so now, as kwami's, we have sworn to keep it safe." Tikki glares defiantly at Marinette although her frustration wasn't, "Nooroo has been taken into the wrong hands and Duusu has been lost. So beware, the battle has just beginning, and we will come out victorious. Just not at the price of human kind."


End file.
